Report:Senate Debates on Dac Crisis
New Republic News Alert Just after the New Republic news logo flashes across the screen, a tall, slender human female can be seen in front of the large Government Complex on Ord Mantell. She smiles as the camera focuses on her, "Good evening. I'm Shadra Starr here in front of the Government Complex on Ord Mantell. Earlier tonight, a controversial Senate resolution was brought to the floor. The resolution, had it passed, would have condemned the Quarren decision to revoke their status as citizens of the Republic. Needless to say, it brought heated debate from both sides. Here's a clip of the debate..." Viewers are then shown the colossal Senate Chamber. Its massive, domed walls are home to hundreds of platforms, each occupied by a Senator from the many planets represented in the New Republic Senate. As the audio is brought on, a pudgy-looking Sullustan, is seen standing atop a step-stool on his platform. He seems to be shouting very passionately, "- an absolute outrage! The arrogance shown by the Quarren must not be rewarded! We must display the strength of will this great Republic has. Vote for this resolution, fellow Senators, and send a message to the Quarren that their actions will *not* be tolerated!" He pounds the edge of his platform before angrily sitting down, still huffing and puffing from his speech. "Senators!" came a cry from amidst the massive gathering, "Senators!" and the camera zips around to show a human Senator standing on her platform. As dictated by parliamentary procedure, she first introduces her name and constituency, "Senator Del Marx, Ord Mantell. Senators, please see reason. While I do not think anyone can argue that the Quarren Survivalist Party's goals regarding the survival of their species are anything but noble, it is their methods that I disagree with. Their use of violence may indeed do more harm than good to their cause - they're shooting themselves in the foot. But it's still not too late. I want to encourage the leaders of the Quarren Survivalist Party to lay down their arms and join us in peaceful negotiations to bring an end to this terrible crisis.." "Peace?!" the pudgy Sullustan shouts, his voice echoing across the chamber, “I have just received word that the Quarren are currently *attacking* the Calamarian city of Morjanssik! The violence must stop!" his face starts turning a shade of purple, "We must act now! Condemn the traitors!!!" That the Senate erupts into a chaotic display of shouting and discord. Shouts of insults and threats of various kind fly about the chambers. Out of nowhere, over the sound system, a deafening sound drowns out the shouting. The Senators abruptly stop their fighting and turn, dumbfounded, toward the source of the train-like sound. The camera zips around to show a tall, black-furred Wookiee pound his console as he stands, a look of fury on his face... The little translator droid bobbing beside him quips fearfully, "M-my master wishes to be recognized...." And with that, Senator Tarshyyk of Kashyyyk begins to speak. A series of growls, grunting, and roaring makes up the Wookiee tongue, and his voice carries throughout the Senate as the delegates listen. The little hover-droid floating next to him translates as he gives his piece, "...what is outrages, Senators, is how indecisive we have been in response to this crisis. Here, we sit in comfort. Here, we bicker amongst ourselves to decide who we should condemn next. We are not witness to the destruction on Mon Calamari. We sit here, well out of harms way, and have the audacity to think we can make an educated opinion. Senators, the Republic is a free civilization that I'', and many others in this chamber, helped to defend. We must adhere to the policies that was set forth by our founders and enforced by this very body. The laws of this Republic clearly state that at any time, should someone see the need to revoke their status as citizens, may do so for any reason. I stand here to ''defend the rights of our citizens to not be citizens, should they determine that our Republic has not done their duty in protecting them. And as of late, I am inclined to agree with them..." The Senators murmur amongst themselves for a moment, before their attention is snatched up again by the angry growls of the Wookiee and the subsequent translation of his droid, "Do not let yourselves be pulled in to the temptations of anger and fury. Let your minds be clear. We must not entertain for a nanosecond the thought of giving up on any of our people. Let freedom be the force that drives our civilization forward. Adhere to the principles and precedents that have led us through our times of struggle, for they will not fail us. Their are those on Mon Calamari that are reverting to violence and destruction, and we must meet those people with an impenetrable wall of empathy. We must show our citizens on Dac not to despair, not to give up, but to look forward to a brighter future. We will prevail through this trying time. To do so, we must all stick together as One! People!" The Wookiees sitting behind him suddenly jump up in enthusiasm, and a good majority of the Senators do the same. A small bloc of Senators start chanting, "Vote No! Vote No!" in response to a much smaller bloc shouting, "Vote Yes! Vote Yes!" The last shot of the Senate chambers is of the Wookiee Senator standing on his platform, gazing out at the rest of the Senate. He looks very impressive standing against the backdrop of the massive chamber of alien races from all over the galaxy. Suddenly, the camera shifts back to the newswoman standing outside the Government Complex. "The resolution was voted down by a sizeable majority, though a solid bloc of Senators refused to be swayed. How will this affect the situation on Dac? We have received reports that Senator Tarshyyk and Marx intend to work together on this issue, and another bill is expected to be on the floor soon. We will have more as this story develops. Thanks for tuning in. I'm Shadra Starr."